This invention relates generally to means for eliminating roaches, and more particularly to a roach trap having a unique consumable bait supporting triggering mechanism.
Removal of roaches from the interior of buildings has drawn significant attention in the past. One main approach to roach removal is to the use of chemicals and pesticides which are either sprayed or disbursed within the building interior where the roaches are found. However, this approach has produced considerable deleterious effects upon humans and pets which also reside within the building.
A product under the trademark ROACH MOTEL has also been marketed which attempts to entrap the roaches within a box open at each end by a sticky surface within the device which is then later disposed of with roaches adherently trapped therewithin. However, these devices appear to function less than fully effectively for the purpose.
A number of prior art devices are also known to applicant for trapping rodents as follows:
______________________________________ Hunter 4,179,835 Beard 4,583,317 Straver 4,682,441 Brubaker, Jr. 4,310,984 Muelling 4,232,472 Hunter 4,682,440 Wyant 4,162,588 VanKuren 3,113,395 Gilbaugh 4,080,749 ______________________________________
However, not only are these inventions directed to the trapping of rodents, as opposed to roaches, and therefore inappropriately large, they are also structured to capture only one rodent at a time.
The present invention is provided to entrap a number of roaches therewithin which are consuming a piece of bait. As the bait is consumed and reaches a certain reduced size, it then passes through a bait support aperture, thus triggering the lid to fall to a closed position. The bait utilized is rigid and preferably a peanut half because of its size and structure and the attractiveness of the peanut odor as food for roaches.